


Savages

by voodoochild



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gen, Implied Incest, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We are savages, you and I, and we will hang, hang, hang . . ."</i> </p><p>A study in family, blood, and Borgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> Music from the Indelicates' "Savages".
> 
> This is the Borgia vid of my heart, made possible by excellent con-crit from **thatyourefuse** and excellent footage assistance from **damkianna**. Thank you muchly, ladies.
> 
> Warnings: Male rear nudity, full-frontal female nudity, sexual content of both a consensual and nonconsensual nature, violence, blood, a bit of gore, and human immolation. This is Showtime, people. **Spoilers for both seasons.**

Embedded from Vimeo:

[The Borgias - Savages](http://vimeo.com/48569275) from [voodoochild](http://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: savages**

[Download .mp4 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?h8x68o7l6waw326)


End file.
